This is it
by skaterchick36
Summary: Toph and The Duke get into a very sticky situation.
1. Lucky Me

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

*****This takes place 5 years after the war.******

After the war everyone had someone. Katara had Aang,Sokka had Suki,and Mai had Zuko. She would never admit it (seriously) but she secretly liked someone. A certain guy with a large helmet. He always had been especially nice to her and he actually hugged her during sparky's coranation. She always felt a spark every time he was near her and always heard a voice to tell her to kiss him. As she was thinking this The Duke and Pipsqueak entered Iroh's tea shop. The Duke sat next to Toph and he could have sworn he noticed her blush slightly. He blushed too, mostly because their arms were touching.

_**The Duke's POV**_

I sat next to Toph."Man,she's hot in that dress." I thought. Pipsqueak and Iroh talked but I was too busy looking at Toph's lips. I mean I always have urges to kiss her. Iroh noticed me looking at Toph's lips and said "Looks like someone has it in for Toph."I flushed but Toph just smirked. She's thinking something devious. When Pipsqueak and Iroh left my heart sped up,she's going to get me for looking at her. Now it's just me and Toph. The next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground and she's right on me. I stutter "T-Toph,w-w-what are you d-doing?" She just shushes me and smiles. I'm actually liking this and the next thing I know warm lips colide with mine. I smile and push into the kiss.

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha. I left it on a clifthanger. I don't see that much of this couple,that's why i'm here. If u guys read the old one forget that.


	2. Wow

Toph's POV

The Duke shows so much passion like he's loving this. I feel him push into the kiss so I step it up a notch. I put my hands through his hair and tug it moans softly and I run my toung on his lips and he opens his mouth. He makes circles with his thumb on my hips and I moan loudly. He tastes like candy and... darkness. The Duke's POV Man im feeling so horny right now. I feel Toph's toung on my lips. I love this girl. I open my mouth and our toungs imediatly fight in eachothers mouths. Toph and I pull away slightly to catch our breath. We're panting loudly. I suddenly feel something wet in my ear. Oh My God it's Toph's toung. I feel so horny that I do something I regret. A bulge in my sticks up in my pants and Toph stops to look at me with worried eyes. Toph's POV "The Duke was that your... and did it stick up." I say worried. "Uuhh yeah about that..."The Duke said and flushed. I smirk deviously at him and say "We can finish this later." I felt him froze and whispered "This is only going to get better." in a suductive tone. I really like this. I think this will be M rated later still working on it.I guess this is a short kinda story. I might make Toph pregnant in later chapters. Should I? I want your opinion. Serously. Peace dudes! 


	3. Are You Sure About This

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender

* * *

Quick Author's Note or A/N:

None of you guys responded to if i should make Toph pregnant. i was serious about that for later chapters. im bored. Seriously PM me or talk about it in the Review. This story depends on you if u don't respond no chapter is short im trying to make it long as possible.

* * *

"Toph are you serious about this?" The Duke said tensing. "Of course im sure i really really want you to do me." Toph said suductively as they entered a nearby empty shed. "But Toph, what if ...you know...get pregnant." The Duke had a worried look on his face. "I wont it'll never happen." Toph then pushed The Duke to the ground hard then got on top of him. "Toph i don't think we're ready yet and ..." The Duke was cut of as Toph put her lips with his opening and closing hers then The Duke fell in sync. Soon Toph put her hands on The Duke's pants and pulled them off, then his shirt until he was only in his boxers. The Duke lost with himself felt there was no way out. So he unbuttoned Toph's Earthbending suit until she was in her boxers, too. The Duke made the first move and flipped Toph so he was dominate them sucked her nipples. Toph let out a moan of pleasure as she pulled his boxers. The Duke did the same. Soon they were both naked and they were almost done when something went wrong. The Duke accidentally planted his seed inside her. Toph yelped in pleasure and worry and The Duke had a worried look on his face. Slowly he took his penis out of Toph and they just sat there with worried expresions. The Duke was the first to break the silence. "Uh Toph im so-so sorry i didn't mean it." Tears filled his eyes. Toph just shook her head and said "We wont know if im you know for a few months so... it's my fault" Toph said as tears filled her eyes. They soon put their clothes back on and went to Iroh's tea shop and as they went inside Pipsqueak told The Duke it was time to go home. They're staying in the city for a couple of months for Pipsqeak's wedding. That would give Toph and The Duke plenty of time to find out if Toph was pregnant.

2 HOURS LATER

"Uh Pipsqueak I have something to say" The Duke said hesitantly. "Yeah sure what is it you can tell me anything" Pipsqueak said. "I had sex with Toph" The Duke said with tears filling his eyes. "WHAT,HOW DID THAT HAPPENED?" Pipsqueak said in shock and disbelieve. "Well...

* * *

Hahahahaha left at another clifthanger. im serious about that can you make her pregnant or not. it wont continue unless you decide.


	4. No Way

me and Toph started making-out then it got more seious and we kinda lost ourselves." The Duke said. "Wow I'm just. Shocked." Pipsqueak said shocked. "I think you may have gotten her pregnant." "Wait what I got Toph p-p-pr-pregnant?" The Duke said hesitantly."There is a 90% chance that she is." The Duke passed out.

sorry it's so short i couldn't think of anything.i also did this on my dsi so... yeah. bye!


	5. Are We?

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing. how could i?**_

* * *

_A/N: Guys if your reading this then respond. Im making this in a contest should Toph and The Duke become parents_

_yes_

_no_

_You guys must do this or no story man. No one has awsered this yet. This is all i ask. Thanks guys for the with the story_.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH TOPH **

Toph was on here way to go see a healer to see if she was you know with The Duke's kid. "This is all my fault, if I didn't presure him we wouldn't be in this situation." Toph thought angrily. "Well...here i go." Toph said bravely as she stepped in the healers office. Nobody was there (thank god). Jin suddenly stepped out of the doorway and ushered her in. Toph followed. "What brings you here...Toph." Jin said. "I ...uh n-need to f-f-find out if I'm p-p-pr-pregnant." Toph stuttered she was so embarrased. Jin's eyes widened. "Uh...ok if you step in the bathroom we'll get started." Jin uishered her in, then handed Toph a cup. "Just go in the bathroom and pee in this cup. I'll then take it and test it to see if your...pregnant." Jin said. Minutes later, Toph came out with a cupful of pee.(A/N: Gross right I know!) "Now I'll just bring it in the lab and it'll be ready in a few minutes." Jin said then left. Toph sat in the waiting room. She thought of The Duke. She was thinking if she was pregnant what would she do. Tell him or run away so she would raise it alone. Toph then got the better of herself again. She thought the next time she see's The Duke she'll "talk to him" again. Jin suddenly came in interupting her thoughts. Toph stomped on the ground to read her heartbeat but it was unreadable. Toph panicked and felt her own heartbeat quicken. She was scared. She didn't want to know but she had to. "Toph." she started slowly. Toph jumped but knew she had to be brave. Her heartbeat slowed and she opened her eyes and stood up. Jin shrugged but continued on concerned. "your...

* * *

Another cliffhanger should keep you suspended. thanks to all who reviewed i appreciate it greatly. You know nobody answered my question and well I know my answer. tune in 2 chapters from now. Hahaha bye now.


	6. Where Am I

A/N:I'm back. I was bored for the past few days and decided to update. If you want to know 1 person answered the poll. Thank-you for that. Now, back to The Duke. **I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile with The Duke**_

"Whoa, how long was I out?" asked The Duke. "A couple of hours I tried waking you up but after a while I gave up." said Pipsqueak. "Where's Toph." asked The Duke. "She went to go see some healer." said Pipsqueak. "Why?" "I bet you know,figure it out." Pipsqeak asked quizzically. The next thing you know The Duke was out the door running to go find Toph. Toph on the otherhand was standing in the office when Jin came out. They knew what had to be done. The Duke ran frantically and was also on the verge of tears. Suddenly the The Duke broke-down. He let it all out why him, why is it always him, maybe he should kill himself now but he had to be strong. For him, Toph, and their future baby. (maybe). The Duke didn't know what to do but knew he had to get control of himself. Suddenly he heard a noise he turned around but only saw a shadow. He heard the earthbender stomp the ground then everything went black.

When The Duke woke up he noticed a figure. The figure was crying. The figure clutched it's stomach. The Duke tried to move but the earthbender must have saw him and encased him in stone. The earthbender must have reconized him becaused they stomped the ground and tackled him. "W-who are you. W-w-what do you want?" The Duke asked scared. It kissed him. long and hard. Then their lips parted. "You did this to me! How could you. I'm so sorry." The figure started to cry. The Duke could tell it was a girl. He looked at her with consearn. The Duke knew nothing but one thing. He kissed her. At first it was slow then it got more agressive. " Wait," They broke apart. "...

* * *

I know angsty but it had to be done. Who is that figure you guys probably know but...yeah. Again, I got bored hope you like it. I really have no idea where this story is going. I make stuff up as I go. Hope you enjoy the story so far it's only going to get better. Peace dudes.


	7. I got you what?

A/N:I own nothing. Guys I try to make my chapters long as possible. I feel like my story sucks. Please review. Wow, real angst chapter. I really didn't expect this at all, but eh what are you going to do.

* * *

"I never did anything to any girl." The Duke said. "Oh yeah. How can you explain the baby I'm having 8-months from now." She said. "Toph...your p-p-p-pregnant. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. What are we-" The Duke was cut off when Toph collided her lips to his. The Duke was so confused. "I need you so bad. Promise me you won't leave me." said Toph. "I got you-and we're-and your-with my-. Toph this can't be happening this has to be a joke. Tell me this has to be a joke. I'm so so sorry I didn't mean it." said The Duke tearing up. "It's not your fault. This isn't a joke. We are parents and these are our twins. I love you." Toph said quietly. That was the first time The Duke heard those words. The first time anyone loved him. The Duke gave Toph a hug. He felt that she needed one. Toph put her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while then they heard a noise.

They saw a figure come out of the trees. It appeared to be Longshot. When he saw the 2 he eyed suspicious and confused. " Hey Longshot, how's it been?" The Duke said. "Ok, I guess. Why are you holding Toph like that?" He questioned. I blushed slightly. " Because, he loves me." said Toph all of a sudden. Longshot's eyes widened. "Uh... can I talk to you The Duke." said Longshot. The Duke followed. "What does she mean you love her?" Longshot asked. " Well we kinda you know. Let's just say we're having twins." The Duke said. Longshot just looked at The Duke shocked. He didn't know what to say. " How did that happened, you're too young,you're only 17." Longshot said. "I love her and she loves me we were destined to be together." said The Duke.

Longshot couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Duke his old comrade that was innocient and fun-loving got a girl pregnant. He didn't know what to say."Um...wow I...wow this is awkward. So um yeah."Longshot just stared. Smellerbee walked in her stomach swollen. "Longshot where..THE DUKE!" She came over to hug me. I felt a kick come from her stomach. I smirked and starred at Longshot. His cheeks turned bright red. "What's your excuse." I said. Smellerbee looked at me then Longshot. "I got Toph knocked up and apperently he did too." I said "Where's Toph now?" Smellerbee asked. "She's back there." Smellerbee headed in that direction and we followed.


	8. Author's Note

I own nothing of this show. Guys urgent you have to read.

* * *

I have to tell yall something. Since I have school next week I'm a be super busy. I prrobably wont update. Sorry due to a lack of a computer this will be my last chapter update for now. Im sorry guys but don't blame me blame school.


End file.
